warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats In The City:A Spoof
Chapter 1 Early one morning in CatVille,Squirrelpaw yawned,stretching her legs.She glanced at her clock,and jumped out of bed. “Dad!I'm late for school!"She yowled loudly.Her voice was so high and annoying that her windows shattered and her tv began smoking. Firestar came into the room wearing a necktie.“Did you brake the windows AGAIN?"he moaned.“That's the tenth time this week!" “Sorry,"Squirrelpaw squeaked.Leafpaw climbed off the top bunk of the bunk beds. Rubbing her eyes with her paw,she sighed as she saw the broken window.“Squirrelpaw!"she moaned.Then she saw the clock.“Dad we're late!" Firestar sighed,“I know.I'll drop you off on my way to work." Sandstorm came into the room.She was wearing a pretty flower dress and an apron.“Firestar,did she break the windows again?"He nodded.“Oh Squirelly,you need to stop doing that!"She muttered,waving her paws like an old granny. “Sorry mom,"Squirelpaw said,running over to the closet.“I gotta find something cool to wear!"She ruffled all the fancy skirts and dresses Sandstorm had bought for her.“Mom,this is all old lady stuff!" “It is not!"Sandstorm protested.Suddenly Squirelflight squealed. “This!"She said,holding up a red sequined skirt and a purple tee shirt with a picture of Hawkfrost on the back.“It's perfect!" Firestar looked at the outfit with his jaw opened.“Hawkfrost?Why,Squirelpaw?" “'Cuz he's cool!"she mewed.“And my friend Whitepaw got tickets to see him live,in concert!"She squealed again.“EVERY cat will be there!" “Except you,"retorted Sandstorm. Leafpaw sniggered.“Ooooh,you just got busted!" Squirelpaw glared at her.“Why can't I go?I'll be the ONLY she-cat at school whose not going!" “Because we said so,"Firestar retorted.“Now hurry and get dressed so I can take you to school." Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw ran down the stairs.Leafpaw was dressed in a silvery top with blue jeans,and Squirelpaw was in her red skirt and a blue hoodie with the words SHE-CAT POWER across the front. Firestar was waiting by the door,talking into his super expensive catPhone 6.“Of course,Graystripe,I...alright....uh huh.Okay,I'm on my way."He hung up and opened the door. “Come on,We have to hurry.Something came up at the office." The moment Firestar drove off in his Stormfur Model C truck,Squirelpaw pulled off her hoodie.Underneath was her purple Hawkfrost tee shirt. Leafpaw gasped.“Squirelly,you're gonna be in soooo much trouble if Mom finds out." “That's why she WON'T find out,"Squirelpaw said with a grin. Chapter 2 Firestar banged the back bumper of Brambleclaw's brand new Oakheart Convertable.“Oops,"he muttered.Clearly this wasn't the first time he had hit another car.His Model C was dotted with dents and chipping paint,and one headlight was broken. Unfortunatly,moments later,Brambleclaw walked into the parking lot.“My car!"he moaned.“I've been saving up for TEN MOONS for that car,and you wrecked it!" “Sorry!"Firestar said,putting his truck in park and jumping out.Then he sprinted towards the office building,with Brambleclaw on his tail. “FIRESTAR!YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MY CAR!"Brambleclaw yowled. The secretary,Ferncloud,snickered as the mayor ran into the building with an angry buisness tom on his heels.“FERNCLOUD STOP HIM!"Firestar yowled. “Sorry mayor Firestar,I'm on break."With that,Ferncloud got out her nail file and began sharpening her claws. “GRAYSTRIPE!"Firestar yowled. The gray tom came around the corner,and his eyes widened in surprise.Firestar grabbed a chair and held it up as if he was taming lions.“Stay back!"he yelled at Brambleclaw. “Firestar,did you crash your car again?"Graystripe said,amusement in his eyes. “Right into my BRAND NEW convertable,that cost me 150,000 dollars!AND the dealership wouldn't take credit cards!I had to pay for that car,IN CASH.Do you know how long it takes to save up 150,000 dollars in cash?!A LONG TIME!"Brambleclaw huffed indignantly. “I'll pay for the car..."Firestar muttered. Brambleclaw glared at him.“Of course you will!" Firestar reached to get his checkbook out.“How much do I owe you?" “About 300,000 grand should do it."Brambleclaw said thougtfully. Firestar threw the chair down.“WHAT?" “Repairs should be about 250,000 and new seat-pelts will be about 500,if I get authentic Spottedleaf Style Seat-pelts,so that will leave me..."he did the math in his head.“About 400 dollars to spend as I please." Firestar narrowed his eyes.“I'm not paying extras.I'll pay the cost of the repairs,no more." Brambleclaw raised an eyebrow.“Really?"Firestar nodded.“In that case...I quit."With that,he stomped out of the office. Chapter 3 Firestar slammed on the gas pedal as the light turned yellow.Just as his bumper passed the light,it turned red.Speeding down the highway,he rounded a corner.Then he came to an intersection.Just as he was going forward,another car crashed into him. “Hey!"The driver yelled.Brightheart.“I was on my way to pick my daughter up from school!Now you wrecked my car!" Firestar hissed.“Sorry!" “You better be sorry!"Brightheart yowled.“This is an antique car!It belonged to my great-grandmother!" “I said sorry!"Firestar yowled.Down the road he could see police lights flashing,and an ambulance not far behind.a cat stepped out of the police car. “Mayor,this is your third accident this month,not counting the seventeen times you smashed into Graystripe's pickup."The officer said. Firestar sighed.“I know.But,Officer..." “Rainwhisker,"the officer said. “Officer Rainwhisker,I was on my way to get my kids from school-" “The way you drive,they'd be safer on the bus,"the officer sniggered. Firestar glared at him.Rainwhisker sighed.“I'm sorry,Mayor,but I will have to suspend your liscence." “But,Officer!I need to pick up my kids-" “Do they have cell phones?"Rainwhisker asked.“Call them.Tell them to take the bus." Firestar pulled his catPhone 6 out of his pocket.“It's dead,"he groaned. Rainwhisker snickered.“Not my problem." Chapter 4 Sandstorm pulled a big round pot out of the oven and sniffed it.She thought it smelled perfect,but obviously she did not know how soup was supposed to smell.She placed it on the stove,added the patatoes,then left it to boil while she cleaned up the broken window in hhe bedroom. When she came back,the whole kitchen was covered in carrots and patatoes with chunks of mouse in it.“My stew!"she cried. ---- Leafpaw looked at her watch.“It's nearly four thirty,"she moaned.“Where is he?" Squirelpaw shrugged.“Wait,"she said,looking out the window,“There he is!"Then her eyes widened.“The shirt!" She ran back through the halls and threw open her locker,pulling the sweatshirt on over her tee as quickly as she could.“Squirely!"Firestar yelled. “Coming!"Squirelpaw grabbed her backpack and ran back through the halls.Out of breath,she reached the parking lot.She looked around.“where's the truck?" Firestar looked at his paws.“Uhhh....it...uh....got towed?" Leafpaw stared at him.“Dad,who did you hit this time?" “Brightheart."he muttered,looking at the ground.“Now we are walking home.BUT IT WAS NOT MY FAULT,"he muttered. “Of course it wasn't,Dad,"Squirelpaw said,rolling her eyes. ---- Sandstorm plopped a half-cooked bowl of sliced carrots on the table.“Eat."she hissed. “Mom,"Leafpaw said,poking her carrots with a fork,“They're slimy." “And sticky,"Squirelpaw said,a carrot stuck to the bottom of her fork. “And soupy,"Firestar muttered,stirring his mushy carrots in a circle. Sandstorm glared at them.“I work hard to provide dinner and you CRITICIZE me?!"She stormed out of the kitchen.No one said anything,but they noticed there were patatoes on the ceiling. They ate the slimy,sticky,soupy carrots in silence. Chapter 5 Squirelpaw went up to her room right after dinner the next day.Stuffing a purple top,some green hightops, and blue jean shorts into a bag,along with her Hawkfrost tee and a necklace with a heart on it,she quickly scribbled a note.It read: I'm spending the night with Whitepaw.Be back tomorrow.Squirel. Carefully creeping out of the broken window,she leaped down to the roof of the porch.Climbing down on of the pillars,she ran down the street. It was Saturday.The day of the concert.Whitepaw was hiding behind some bushes. “Pssst!Squirelpaw!"She whispered loudly.Squirelpaw ducked into the bushes.Whitepaw had cut out all the thorns so that it wouldn't snag on their fur,and she had hollowed out the inside as a hiding place.Whitepaw grabbed her fur brush,and Squirelpaw thanked her,brushing back her ear tufts and securing it with a sparkle clip. Quickly she threw on the high tops and her heart necklace.“We have to hurry,"she mewed quietly.“The concert starts at nine and it's 7:30.We still have to get to Sorrelpaw's place to change." Whitepaw looked at Squirel's dark blue pajama pants and glitter shirt.Then she looked at her own hot pink top with HAWKFROST LIVES ON! Drawn across the front.“Yeah we soooo have to change,"she laughed. They ran down the street. ---- Sorrelpaw eased open the door.“Squirelpaw,Whitepaw,hurry up!It's 8:30 and we have to go to Rivertown for the concert.And we're WALKING!" Squirelpaw looked at Whitepaw.“I thought you had your learner's permit." “I do." “Then why...." Sorrelpaw snickered.“She was planning on using her mom's car." Squirelpaw groaned.“Why does my dad ruin everything!" “I honestly wonder how he got a licsense."Whitewing laughed. “Whatever.We gotta hurry."Squirelpaw said,going inside. ---- Squirelpaw,Sorrelpaw,and Whitepaw came out ready for the concert.Squirelpaw was wearing her Hawkfrost tee shirt,her jean shorts,and a bracelet she borrowed from Sorrel.Whitepaw was dressed in a bright red top and khaki pants.(“Really,Whitepaw?Khakis with white fur?")''Sorrelpaw was last to come out.She was dressed in a green dress with black leggings.The dress had silver trim.She was wearing a pretty blue fur clip that held one of her ear tufts back.The other was left alone.Her boots were authentic fox leather,with fur cuffs on the top. “Ready?"She asked.The others nodded.So,they began to run. It took a long time.Running down sideroads,bike trails,and then on a major intercat,they barely made it to Rivertown. Squirelpaw was breathing hard.She glanced at her watch.“It's 8:55."Sorrelpaw led the way.Running down main street,she turned into an empty lot where a stage had been set up.A couple cats cheered.It was crowded.Whitepaw passed the tickets to the security guard and they went inside. Chapter 6 Squirelpaw and the others gasped at the huge stage.A picture of Hawkfrost was projected on the curtain,and several lawn chairs were set up to watch.They found seats on some benches.Just then,the curtain opened. Everycat went wild as the handsome tabby tom walked onto the stage.He was wearing a polo shirt the color of his ice blue eyes,and jeans,and he stood with his arms crossed. “Hello Rivertown!"He called,but it couldn't be heard over the cheers of the crowd.After a moment,everything fell silent.Hawkfrost tapped the mic with his paw,making sure it was on.He smiled.The crowd went wild.Squirrelpaw was so excited to be in the front row. He gestured to the crowd for silence.“I'd like a special cat from the front row to come do a duet with me."Young she-cats screamed in excitement,hoping to be picked.Squirelpaw's heart stopped. ''Please pick me please pick me please please please.... Hawkfrost closed his eyes,spun around,pointed,and opened his eyes.His paw had landed on Squirelpaw.Sorrelpaw gasped in astonishment.Squirelpaw was speechless. He offered her his paw and she climbed up on the stage,jaw dropped.He smiled at her.“What's your name?"He asked calmly. “Uhhh....ummmm......my-my name is...uh...Squirelpaw."Sweat beaded her forehead.She was panicked. “Let's give a big round of applause to my friend Squirelpaw!"Hawkfrost yelled to the crowd.Cheers exploded,loudest of all from Whitepaw and Sorrelpaw. Hawkfrost smiled at her.“Just follow me,okay?"She nodded. “My heart is racin',can't stop this feelin'." “My ground is shakin'." Squirelpaw sang uncertainly. “I wanna let go,go crazy,"Hawkfrost sang the next line.Going back stage,he grabbed another microphone.He tossed it to her.“Dance on the ceiling," “My world is waiting!Don't wanna stop,give up,"She sang,walking around the stage.She knew this song. “I want it all cuz I just haven't had enough,keep up." “We're gonna show the world there's just not stopping us!"She did a spin. Hawkfrost walked over to her.“No one can hold us back,"he said,grabbing her paw and twirling her around.She laughed. “Gonna break the rules!" “Gonna light the fuse!" He looked at her,and then,in unison,they yelled,“IN US!" “I'm living on the wildside,wildside!"Squirelpaw sang louder than before. “No telling what I might find,might find!"Hawkfrost sang.Purple and blue spotlights criss-crossed the stage,making his eyes sparkle.She-cats in the crowd cheered.Toms clapped.And Squirelpaw heard a faint,but heartfelt cheer of Squirelpaw!Squirelpaw! They sang the rest of the chorus in unison. No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right I'm living on the ooh-oo-oo...ooh-oo-oo... On the Wildside, Wildside So ready, now it's my time, my time No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right I'm living on the ooh-oo-oo...ooh-oo-oo..." Squirelpaw spun in circles and yelled out,“I used to think good things were so bad!" “No need to hold back," “Not me,no morrre!" “I'm walking this road." “I'm taking control." Sorrelpaw clapped.“Go Squirelly!"Squirelpaw smiled and narrowed her eyes. “MY HEART CAN'T SAY NOOOO!" “I'm living on the wildside, wildside No telling what I'd might find, might find No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right I'm living on the ooh-oo-oo...ooh-oo-oo... On the Wildside, Wildside, So ready, now it's my time, my time No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right I'm living on the ooh-oo-oo...ooh-oo-oo..." Squirelpaw was having so much fun.As the song went on,she felt like the was the best day of her life. suddenly she heard a loud yell.“SQUIRRELPAW!!!!!" She turned and gulped. A/N: All credit for the song goes to Sabrina Carpenter,Sofia Carson,and whoever wrote it.I do not own Wildside. Chapter 7 Firestar and Sandstorm pushed through the security into the outdoor theater where the concert was being held.“I can't believe she snuck out!"Sandstorm whined.She had an old-timey night cap on her head and a candle lamp,like something out of a movie.An old movie.She was wearing one sock and instead of shoes she was wearing slippers.Firestar wasn't much better.Somehow he had decided that wearing a tie over your pajams counted as getting dressed.He had shoes with no socks and had thrown a hat on. “Where is she?"Firestar asked.“Did she tell you what row the ticket was in?" “No!" Then Firestar looked up.“She's onstage!" Sandstorm's eyes widened.“What?!" Firestar yelled her name over the crowds as best he could.“SQUIRRELPAW!" Sandstorm joined in.“SQUIRRELPAW!" She turned and nearly dropped the microphone.Hawkfrost was waiting for her to sing the next line.He motioned to the sound director to stop the music.The speakers died.Everything was,for the first time that night,silent. Then suddenly Squirrelpaw jumped off the stage,into the front row,yelled “RUN!",and then she and then she and two other she-cats ran into the crowd. “We'll never find her now,"Firestar groaned. Sandstorm threw off her night cap.“We have to." They ran into the crowd,still wearing pajames,and Firestar in a hat and tie,yelling Squirrelpaw's name. A/N: Sorry it is so short.It will be longer next time. Chapter 7 Category:Spoof